1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light source enabling pulsed oscillation of laser light.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A laser light source enabling pulsed oscillation of laser light comprises a Q-switch means for inducing oscillation in short periods of time and for achieving a very high output power per unit time, i.e., for performing a switching operation of the Q-value to a high value. Such a laser light source is, for example, described in Japanese Patent No. 3331726 (Patent Document).
The foregoing Patent Document discloses an optical fiber laser light source whose Q-switch means for modulating a loss of a laser resonator includes an acousto-optic element. In the optical fiber laser light source of the foregoing Patent Document, a reflecting film for selectively reflecting light of an oscillation wavelength is attached to one output end of the acousto-optic element. A diffraction grating is formed in the acousto-optic element only during periods hi which a high-frequency voltage is applied to the acousto-optic element, to generate diffracted light. For this reason, the diffracted light generated during the periods of application of the high-frequency voltage to the acousto-optic element ids reflected by the reflecting film to be amplified in the laser resonator. With this operation, the optical fiber laser light source enables pulsed oscillation because of the increase of the Q-value thereof.